You're Beautiful
by kuku293
Summary: Based on the song You're Beautiful by Nick Lachey. This is just a story about Troy and Gabriella..first fanfic..Rating may change..I'm playing it by ear and letting the story write itself. Give it a chance..please? Reviews are greatly appreciated too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Please read this note.**

Firstly, this is my first and probably last fanfic depending on my boredom. So yeah whatever. I don't really write stories and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out to be based on my lack of writing skills. Its summer vacation for me, and I'm just writing this to occupy the times when I'm not watching TV or sleeping. I'm not even sure if I have the plot planned out yet, and by now, I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this anymore since I'm probably boring you. Yeah well..with the hopefully few that are still reading this, I hope you don't mind my not so broad vocabulary since I'm not that fond of big words because I probably don't know what they mean. So stick around and if anyone wants to help me, please do.

You're Beautiful - Chapter 1

Gabriella was rolling around in her chair, listening to her iPod, talking online, and text messaging Taylor. She was of course doing what she always did when she got home after a Friday at school; multitasking. She always wanted to cram as many things as she could into the two days that were hers to spend however she wanted. She could never really do all of the things she wanted to do on weekends though because she was always thinking. Thinking about the past week, the grade she got on her pop quiz about America fighting China or Japan fighting whatsthatcountrysname, but mostly about the boy she'd been longing to have for a while now: Troy. What could she say? She was always thinking about him and she just never realized the time that went by while she was doing so. She was about to turn of her phone so she could go think some more without anyone calling and disturbing her when it started to ring. Gabriella had totally forgotten about Taylor and her text messages. She flipped open her phone and read "hey u..the gang is going to the mall tom at 1. u gonna be there?" Knowing that Troy was going to be there, she immediately texted back saying of course she would. With her phone, iPod, and computer off, Gabriella laid on her bed to think again. She was always imagining what it would be like if her and Troy ever got together and then stopped to remind herself that she was silly to start imagining a relationship with Troy.

Troy on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about having a relationship with a particular girl from school. He was wishing that he had her in his arms to hold and to love and to tell her that he was the only one for her. As he was slowly started coming back to reality, he decided it was time to get some sleep, and while he was turning off the light he whispered, "You're beautiful, Gabriella."

A/N - Hey yeah I'm back..I'm not sure if I actually like this story..I may just delete this one altogether and start another intense one because..I'm really in the mood to write something..well intense. But hey if anyone liked it, I'll be glad to hear it..and if you didn't well..you can't say I wasn't expecting it (Reviews are kindly appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey people. Glad I actually have two reviews haha…So I hope this chapter maybe gets you interested…and it is also longer then the last one. Thanks to lovetoread17 and TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER for giving me my two first reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

Gabriella got up the next morning at 11:30. Inside her head, she was screaming at herself for waking up so late. She only had an hour and a half to get ready so she could meet the gang at the mall. After Gabriella got out of bed and took a shower, she rushed out of the bathroom now only having an hour to get ready. Turning on her phone she immediately called Taylor.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" shouted Gabriella while raiding her closet of the perfect outfit.

"Yes you do." Taylor stated in a matter-of-factly way. "Any who, what's the point in getting all dressed up, we're just going to the mall."

Gabriella didn't know how to answer this. If she told Taylor about how she thought about Troy constantly, Taylor could tell Chad who wouldn't only tell Troy, but mostly likely the whole world. Not that he had a big mouth or anything.

"Well Taylor." Gabriella said sighing, "I just want to look good for my friends you know?" Gabriella closed her eyes and prayed that Taylor would believe the lie that she had just told her. She didn't really care about looking good in front of her friends unless a particular friend named Troy was going to be there. Gabriella could imagine Taylor smirking at her and saying "Are you sure you're not getting dressed up for a certain someone who you've had a crush on since you got here?" But instead Taylor answered "Whatever girl. I'll be there in 5 to help you out."

Once Taylor arrived, Gabriella had already destroyed most of her closet looking for something to wear.

"Wow." Taylor said as she was looking inside Gabriella's closet. "Someone went a little crazy in the past 5 minutes."

"Taylor! Oh thank god you're here!" Gabi said finally calming down and ignoring Taylor's last comment. She pulled Taylor into the closet desperately waiting for her to start picking things out.

"So Gabi…what's the real story on why you want to look perfect while you're at the mall?" Gabriella froze. Maybe she didn't hide how she liked Troy as well as she thought she did. Taylor stopped looking for clothes and her eyes widened. She then basically screamed "OH MY GOD! GABRIELLA MONTEZ SPILL!" Gabi had nothing else to do but tell her best friend the truth.

"Well…I sort of…kind of…haveacrushonTroy." She said, turning red while doing so. She told Taylor about how she was always thinking about Troy and imagining how she wanted to be his and how she wanted to be the only one for him. Turning as red as she could possibly be, she turned to Taylor and made her promise to not tell anyone. Taylor had then run to Gabriella to give her a hug.

"I promise." Taylor answered back. Tay had then run back to the spot where she was standing at before and started taking some clothes of their hangers. 10 minutes later, Gabriella was wearing a baby blue tee with a white skirt that covered a little more then half of her thighs, had her wavy hair down, and had some bracelets and a matching purse to top it off.

"You're gorgeous!" Taylor exclaimed in a really excited voice. "Lets just get you a pair of white slippers and we're on our way!" Taylor and Gabriella left the house and got into the car. Taylor instantly started to talk about Troy.

"So should I ask Chad to ask Troy to ask you out?" Taylor asked excitingly. Chad and Tay had started going out a couple of hours after Troy and Gabriella had sung 'Breaking Free.' Since then, they were inseparable and told each other everything which was exactly what Gabriella was afraid of.

"Taylor! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well, technically, I'm not telling anyone. I could just ask Chad to ask Troy if he likes you and that if he does, he should ask you out." Taylor responded calmly.

"Taylor! That's basically telling him! You can't! Please?" Gabriella begged. "I can't have people knowing that I like Troy while there is a pretty slim chance that he likes me back." She added. Taylor agreed to not tell Chad and whispered under her breath, "Wow…those two kids really are blind." and continued driving to the mall.

Once at the mall, Gabriella and Taylor got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside, Taylor had stopped. "Shoot. I forgot my phone in the car. The gang is going to be at the food court, and I'm gonna go get my phone and then I'll meet you guys there." Gabriella nodded stating that it was ok and went towards the food court while Taylor went outside. The minute she stepped outside, she looked back making sure Gabriella didn't come after her and opened her purse to take her phone out. She looked back once more and then called Chad.

"Ok, she's heading up to the food court right now and I'm about to leave. Did you leave Troy yet?" Taylor asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did, but turn around." Taylor turned around and was surprisingly met by Chad's lips. Once they stopped kissing, Chad ruined the moment and said "Well, we should get going now before they come out and start to look for us. I'll meet you at your house with the rest of the gang." Taylor nodded and was about to kiss Chad again and right as she was about to, she decided to tease him. Their lips were so close that she could feel Chad's breathe and right when they were going to kiss, she pulled away and said, "Kay Chad. I'll see you at my place! Love you! Bye!" She got into her car and drove away leaving Chad to stand there being mad at how she had just pulled away from what could have been an amazing kiss. Then again, he was so happy that he had her as his girlfriend, and as he slowly started to walk towards his car, a broad smile started to appear on his face. He knew that he definitely loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gabriella walked towards the food court, she started thinking about Troy. She wondered if he had Chad come over to help him pick out something to wear, but then giggled at the mere thought. Well, maybe he at least called Chad to freak out about having nothing to wear. She was about to answer the question to herself when she saw Troy sitting a table in the food court. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she saw him sitting there looking cute but definitely very sexy. She started to approach him when he looked up. _Oh god thank you!_ Troy thought to himself as he saw Gabi approaching him. _Damn. She's really pretty. I wonder how long it took her to get dressed. Probably only a couple of minutes since she's naturally beautiful. _Before he could think anymore Gabriella said "Hey Troy! Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Chad went to go get something from his car and he said to come here to meet the rest of the gang." Troy responded.

"Yeah Taylor said the same, and she'll be here soon. She just had to get her cell phone from the car."

"Oh cool." Troy said as he looked at his watch. It was now 1:05. "Well, they should be here soon, but anyway, why don't you sit down." Gabriella sat down and looked everywhere but at Troy. "So you look nice today." Troy calmly said. He had been practicing on how to say that all morning without blushing too much. And it was true! She looked fabulous to him and he couldn't help but stare. Gabriella couldn't help but glance over at Troy and that's when she noticed he was staring. She started blushing and Troy started laughing. Gabriella was worried that she had something on her face and decided to question Troy's laughing.

"What's so funny wildcat?"

"You look so cute when you're blushing." Troy answered but then froze. He couldn't believe he had just said that. It was then Gabriella's turn to laugh.

"You don't look half bad yourself while blushing either." She commented while still laughing. Troy started laughing again and pretty soon they were making remarks about what they looked like while blushing.

"Well you look like a lost chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. A cute chipmunk too." Troy said while laughing and not really noticing that he had said she was cute again.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella said, also laughing, "Well if we drew some lines on your face I bet you everyone would think you looked like a basketball."

"Thanks Gabi. That was _really_ mature." Troy tried to say in a hurt voice but started laughing at the face that Gabi had made. "Oh man! You should have seen the look on your face! I can't believe that you believed me!" Troy barely said since he was laughing so hard.

"One, I didn't believe you and two, that wasn't funny!" Gabriella said while playfully hitting Troy on the arm.

"Don't worry. I'll just keep that Gabriella Montez thinks that Troy Bolton is the greatest and handsomest actor of all time between us." Troy replied grinning widely.

It was now Gabriella's turn to trick Troy. She got up and started walking away towards Express for Women. The minute she got in, she started picking out clothes. Meanwhile, Troy was wondering why Gabriella had taken off and thought it was because he was too sarcastic for her liking. He decided to follow her when he saw that she had gone into Express for Women and groaned. He spotted her looking through XL clothes. _She couldn't be an XL…She has to be a small or maybe a medium…_Troy thought to himself while he walked up behind her and thought of something to say.

"Uh…hey Gabriella." Barely turning around, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and led him towards the fitting room. Someone opened a fitting room door for her and then she pushed Troy into the tiny space. She handed the clothes to him and closed the door. By that time, Troy had finally understood what he was supposed to do and asked Gabriella through the door, "Are you serious?" Gabriella noticed the shock in his voice and giggled.

"One hundred percent serious!" she replied, still giggling.

Troy shot back, "You can't make me! That's like…against the law or something!"

"Aww…does little Troy need help in there? I promise I'll buy you an ice cream cone if you at least try on the pink blouse and the white skirt."

"Make it an ice cream sundae with 4 scoops of strawberry ice cream, chocolate fudge, sprinkles, coconut, gummy worms, and Reeses pieces, and you've got yourself a deal."

Gabriella made a disgusted face and said, "Whatever Mr. Weirdo." Troy came out about 5 minutes later with the pink blouse covering only about half of his stomach, the white skirt backwards, and had his boxers sticking out of the skirt making him whisper in Gabriella's ear, "I have a fucking wedgie." Gabriella started laughing hysterically and had her cell phone ready for that Kodak moment. She took a picture of Troy with a fun frame that said 'Born to Shop' and another picture without a fun frame. "Montez, by the time I'm out of these clothes, you better have those two pictures erased." and went back into his tiny fitting room space to change. Gabriella immediately sent the pictures to her computer and put her phone back in her purse.

"Gimmie the phone Montez." Troy said the second he got out of the room.

"You never said that I couldn't take pictures!" Gabriella said laughing. She then started to run out of the store with Troy chasing her. She tried to lose him by going into the store right next door and hiding behind a shelf of clothes. She hid there laughing which attracted people's attention and caused them to stare. Since the shelf was the first thing you saw when you entered the store, Gabriella could peek around the side of the shelf and look at the entrance to see if anyone was coming. She didn't see Troy looking around outside the store so she turned around and was met by a pair of sneakers that scared her half to death.

"Phone please Ms. Montez."

Gabriella looked up with a surprised face. "But. How? I didn't even…see you?"

"I've got my ways. Now, may I have your phone?"

Gabriella looked around and saw that the fitting rooms weren't in a totally different section of the store but were like little rooms sticking out of the wall. (A/N Sorry, I'm not good at explaining things.) She saw that one of the doors were open, so she grabbed two shirts from the shelf she was hiding behind, threw one at Troy's face, then ran to the vacant room. She closed the door shut but unfortunately these doors didn't have locks. Troy had been surprised at the shirt that had come flying towards his face, so he didn't have anytime to catch Gabriella before she ran into the fitting room. Once Troy got to the door that Gabi was behind, he knocked and in a tough, manly voice, he said, "Open up Ms. Montez or I will be forced to come in there and get you."

"Never!" Gabriella half shouted half giggled.

"Don't say you weren't warned!" Troy said in his tough, manly voice again. He started to crawl into the space where you could see if the room was vacant or not by seeing part of someone's legs or not, but at that point, all you saw was Troy's body. (UGH! Just imagine a regular fitting room door and ignore how I messed up the description of it.) Gabriella had noticed Troy's arms coming in and then started to see the top of his head, then finally his face.

"You know," Gabriella said, "I could always yell help and someone would drag you away and you'd be in sooooo much trouble!"

"You wouldn't dare. And anyway, you still owe me that sundae!" he said, half of his body now seeable.

"I will do it! You know I will!" Gabriella said in a serious voice.

"Not unless I do this first!" And with that, Troy quickly had jumped from the ground and was right in front of Gabriella. He slowly moved closer to her as she slowly started to move back. Once she was cornered, Troy put his hands on the surrounding walls and slowly started moving his face towards hers. The hairs on Gabriella's neck started to rise when suddenly Troy's head turned towards one of her ears. He gently whispered, "If you won't give me the phone, I won't force you too. But I will ask you one thing. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood?" and slowly retreated his head while smiling. Gabriella's first instinct would be to kiss Troy but she couldn't. They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Tons." She whispered and then couldn't hold back any longer. She brought her lips to his and they collided which sent a jolt through her body. Surprisingly, Troy kissed back which made her think that maybe he wanted to kiss her too. They stopped kissing after about 15 seconds and separated with their eyes closed. Gabriella suddenly opened her eyes and quickly said, "I have to go." and walked out leaving Troy to wonder if he thought what had happened, really happened.

A/N-Yup. They kissed. I just had to get it over with even though it's only the third chapter. So yeah..I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to Italy today..or tomorrow..whatever..I'm going Sunday..which is officially today but fanfiction is weird and ok whatever i'll stop. Oh yeah and sorry I couldn't really explain the whole fitting room thing. I just couldn't get myself to explain it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews appreciated!


	4. Author's note

Oh wow. How long has it been? A year? Ha. I might actually write something soon. I don't know yet. Yeah..I sort of just abandoned this story. Sorry. So yeah..if I actually finish up the work that I need to for school, I think I might start writing something up again. Hm. Might be fun.

Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Haha. Guess who's back so soon. Alright, let's see here. I think I just might make this story into a whole bunch of fluff. I don't know. But Troy and Gabriella need to be a couple. Like, now.

_"You know," Gabriella said, "I could always yell help and someone would drag you away and you'd be in sooooo much trouble!"_

_"You wouldn't dare. And anyway, you still owe me that sundae!" he said, half of his body now seeable._

_"I will do it! You know I will!" Gabriella said in a serious voice._

_"Not unless I do this first!" And with that, Troy quickly had jumped from the ground and was right in front of Gabriella. He slowly moved closer to her as she slowly started to move back. Once she was cornered, Troy put his hands on the surrounding walls and slowly started moving his face towards hers. The hairs on Gabriella's neck started to rise when suddenly Troy's head turned towards one of her ears. He gently whispered, "If you won't give me the phone, I won't force you too. But I will ask you one thing. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood?" and slowly retreated his head while smiling. Gabriella's first instinct would be to kiss Troy but she couldn't. They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Tons." She whispered and then couldn't hold back any longer. She brought her lips to his and they collided which sent a jolt through her body. Surprisingly, Troy kissed back which made her think that maybe he wanted to kiss her too. They stopped kissing after about 15 seconds and separated with their eyes closed. Gabriella suddenly opened her eyes and quickly said, "I have to go." and walked out leaving Troy to wonder if he thought what had happened, really happened._

Gabriella power walked out of the fitting room, and ran out of the store. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Kissing Troy? What was she thinking? Troy was the most popular guy in school, and she had to choose him to kiss. Perfect. All she wanted to do was go home and read a book. She needed a way to relax, and since Taylor had disappeared off the face of the earth for the last 10 minutes, she knew she was going to have to deal with this alone for a while.

"What just happened?" Troy thought aloud as he walked out of the fitting room. He touched his lips, but still couldn't believe that he had actually kissed the girl of his dreams. All he knew was that he wanted more. He ran out of the store, hoping to catch a glimpse of where Gabriella could have gone off too. He saw her walking towards the exit, head hanging low. He couldn't let her leave now, not after what happened. He started running towards her, wanting to stop her before she left so he could kiss her once more. He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't even realize the vibration in his pocket. He stopped and took out his phone, and saw that it was a text message from Chad.

"yo. umm..i wanted pizza..so..im gettin some. hope its ok with u. im goin back to my place, meet me there?"

Troy looked up. He wanted to catch Gabbie. He didn't even know why he bothered to stop and read Chad's text. There was no sign of her. He ran towards the exit anyway. He didn't think that she had a ride home, so maybe she was standing outside, waiting for her mom to pick her up. He was running towards the exit when he noticed a familiar head of hair at the ice cream stand. She seemed to have been trying to explain something to the man who was on the other side of the counter. He slowly walked over to her, trying to hear what she was saying.

"..About this tall..Blonde hair..Blue eyes..White polo..Yeah, I was wondering if you could just make that sundae for him if he comes by, say that it was from someone..scratch that. Just say I was fulfilling my IOU. Thanks so much. And how much will it be? Alright, thanks again."

Gabbie didn't know what she was doing. Getting ice cream for the guy she just kissed then walked out on? It was the only thing she could think of. She had no ride home, and didn't want to text Taylor because she figured out that she planned this whole setup. She stood there for a couple of seconds. Then, rather bluntly, she said "Hey, could you make another one of those sundaes for me? Thanks"

Troy was shocked. Why in the world would she eat a sundae that was as weird as..Chad. He was also shocked at Gabriella ordering him that sundae when she was the one who walked out on him. He didn't know if he wanted to talk to her, or just watch her. She was beautiful. He had to make his decision quick though, because Gabriella was about to turn around, and if he was just standing there, she would be greeted by a pair of blue eyes. He decided to hide. He walked to a nearby cookie stand and took cover there. He watched as she took her sundae and found a seat. To Troy's luck, her back was facing him, so he could walk up to her without her knowing. Deciding to play it cool, he walked to where she was sitting, and took the seat that was in front of her. She looked up, surprised.

"How do you like my sundae?" Troy asked, grinning ear to ear.

Gabriella looked back down at her sundae, and then back up. She had a look of uncertainty on her face, but managed to reply.

"Gross, actually. Want a bite?"

"Well, from what I hear, you've ordered a little surprise sundae for me."

"Ohhh. Eavesdropping now are you?"

"Mm. What else is there to do. Being stranded in a mall with someone who kissed me, then ran out on me, and then ordered my sundae, and is now currently eating it, sort of gets boring. I like eavesdropping better."

"Oh. You still remember that part..about..yeah.."

"Speaking of craving of a sundae, here comes mine."

"Umm..is this the dude who you were talking about?" asked the guy who took Gabriella's order at the ice cream stand.

"Yeah..thanks a lot. You can just leave it here."

"Mmm. Looks appetizing. Anyway, talking about kissing, that was a nice one you planted on me back there." Stated Troy.

Gabriella didn't know what to say or do. He was talking about the kiss like it wasn't a big deal. Well, maybe it wasn't such a big deal because it didn't mean anything to him. She poked at her sundae and didn't even bother responding.

"Hey. Hello?? Gabbie?"

Gabriella looked up. This time, with a confused look on her face, mixed with uncomfort and resentment.

"You know. This sundae isn't half bad, but you didn't really have to go and buy it." Troy took another bite, and looked back up at Gabriella. He stopped eating and stared at her. It was more of a habit than a pleasure, but he was always happy to look at her beautiful face. This time, however, he was looking at a Gabriella who he had never seen before. Her eyes weren't bright and brown, but seemed to have been mixed with many emotions, none of which seemed to be comforting to Troy. "Hey..what's on your mind?"

Troy was met by another silence. He wanted her to speak to him, but how would he be able to get her to loosen up? "Alright, broody. Let's go."

Gabriella looked up again, and was a bit confused. Troy took her hand, which sent chills through both of their bodies. He knew a store that no girl could resist smiling at. Build-A-Bear Workshop. Troy lead her to the store, and once they were inside, he knew she couldn't keep that smile away for long. He took the cutest unstuffed bear he could find, and brought it up to Gabriella.

"Now. Since I can't get you to smile, maybe this little fellow can."

A smile crept onto Gabriella's face.

"Hey there cutie." Said a squeaky Troy, who was attempting the voice of a bear. He was now holding the bear so that his black nose was touching Gabriella's.

"Look. I'm a cute bear. So why don't you smile so you can make me, and this handsome young fellow who is currently making me hit your nose with mine, happy. We'd really appreciate the kind gesture."

Gabriella smiled.

"There we go! Couldn't keep it in for long now could you?"

"Funny. You know you're bad at imitating bears?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, speaking of these little critters, pick one. It's on me." Troy said smiling.

"Really?" Gabriella said with her hopes up. "I mean, of course not. It's okay. Um..my mom is coming to pick me up in about 5 minutes so..you know..I should probably start walking out right now."

"Nobody's coming to pick you up Montez, so come on, pick a bear." He said, taking her hand again, and leading her to the unstuffed bears.

Gabriella was amazed at how many different bears and animals they had there, and had the tough decision of actually picking one. Finally, after debating with herself for quite a while, she picked one. She turned to face Troy, who was still holding the bear that he had got Gabriella to smile with earlier, and pointed at it. "I want that one."

"This one? Well. Then you're just gonna have to come and get it from me now aren't you?"

Gabriella thought for a moment, then ran towards him. He held the bear up high, out of Gabriella's reach.

"Gonna jump for it Montez?" Troy asked, smirking.

Gabriella had a better idea. She left. Troy stood there, confused again. "Did she just leave?" he thought to himself.

He put the bear down, and starting to go after her. He was about to step out of the store, when Gabriella rushed passed him and picked up the bear he had just set down.

"Got it." She said, smiling.

"Haha. Very funny." Troy replied. And with that, he ran to her and picked her up from behind.

Laughing, Gabriella managed to let out a "Let go!"

"No way. You think I've forgotten those pictures you took?"

"I don't know what pictures you're talking about!" Laughed Gabriella.

"Really?" Troy questioned.

"Really." Gabriella replied. And with that, she left to go fill her bear with fluff.

Ha. That was fun. It's late though. Around 3.30. I never thought I'd start this up again. Hm, oh well. I'll update soon. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Sup guys. I'm having way too much fun with this.

_Laughing, Gabriella managed to let out a "Let go!"_

_"No way. You think I've forgotten those pictures you took?"_

_"I don't know what pictures you're talking about!" Laughed Gabriella._

_"Really?" Troy questioned._

_"Really." Gabriella replied. And with that, she left to go fill her bear with fluff._

Troy watched as Gabriella walked to the next station. He was happy. It wasn't the happiness that he got from winning a basketball game, but it was more of an emotional happiness. Something he had never felt before.

"You coming wildcat?" Gabriella asked over her shoulder.

Troy smiled. Gabriella grinned back. He walked over to where she was standing, about to fill her bear with hearts and fluff. He watched as she stepped on the pedal, and watched as she kissed the heart that was about to be put in the bear.

"Here." Gabriella said, handing Troy the heart. "This little bear needs some man in it too."

Troy laughed as he thought about what he could say for the little heart.

"Be a great basketball player." Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, that's pretty deep." And she stuffed the heart into the bear. After the employee stitched the stuffed animal up, Gabriella went to look for some clothes and accessories.

"Hmm. Aww. How about this cute white Angel top and a blue skirt?"

"Or, how about this neat NBA outfit? It even comes with a little basketball."

"Troy, my bear is a girl. Go be a basketball junkie somewhere else."

"Fine, how about this WNBA outfit?" he questioned, while smirking.

Gabriella ignored his last comment and asked him to help find him shoes that matched with the outfit she picked out.

"OH MY GOODNESS! These pink and white sketchers are the cutest things I've ever seen!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Erm.." Was Troy's response. "I have an idea. How about we just stick a pair of sunglasses on the animal, maybe a hat, get it a little chair or something, and then we'll be set."

"How about, no." Replied Gabriella, who wasn't really even paying attention.

Troy sighed. "Alright. How about this pink cellphone?"

"Hm. That's actually cute. Nice job, wildcat. With skill like that, you could have a future in fashion." Smirked Gabbie.

"Ouch." Troy responded. He pretended to look hurt and Gabriella laughed.

"Awww. Is my little fashionable wildcat upset because I hurt his feelings?"

"Just a tad."

"And what can I do to make it up to him?"

"Another kiss wouldn't hurt." He smiled.

Gabriella looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if she had forgotten about the kiss, but she had gotten it off her mind while she was in the store. He brought it up again, and she didn't know what to say. She still didn't know why she hadn't left yet. It was awkward enough being around him right now, let alone talking about something she never should have done. Pretending like Troy never said anything, she said "So I think I've got everything for this little bear, let's go give it a name."

Troy was confused. Gabriella was the one who kissed him, and she still hadn't said a word about it. He wanted to be with her, but maybe she didn't want to be with him. But then why did she kiss him? Troy shook the thought out of his head, and followed Gabbie to the last station.

"So…" Gabriella started. "What would be a good name for this little..."

"How about this," Troy said, cutting her off. "How about I make the bear's certificate and surprise you?"

"Haha. Cute. Scoot over."

"No, I'm serious. Come on. It'll be a nice little surprise, and I'll promise, you'll like it."

Gabriella thought for a moment. No harm could be done, so she decided to play along.

"Alright. Do whatever. Just nothing perverted or basketball related."

"Cool. Now go um.. shop or something, and I'll call you when I'm done."

"But.."

"Go. Bye." And with that, Troy gently pushed her off the chair and showed her the exit. Once she had left, he got back to work.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. It was of course a mall, and for once in her life, she didn't feel like shopping. She took out her phone and opened it, wanting to text Taylor. She didn't know if she was mad at Taylor, or not. She sort of brought the kiss upon herself, but Taylor still planned it. She couldn't be mad at her though, because it her best friend was only trying to help her. She sighed and closed her phone. Maybe she should just tell Troy that it was a spur of the moment type thing, and it meant nothing. It was just something they should both forget about, and act like it never happened. She sighed again and found a bench to sit on. She couldn't help let her mind wander to the fitting room, where she kissed him. It was perfect. He was perfect. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but wouldn't that just complicate things if he didn't feel the same way? "I don't know what to do." She thought to herself. "I'm so confused. Do I want him to know or not?"

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She had a new text message from none other than Troy.

"Hey. Meet me at the fountain downstairs in 5."

She looked around, wondering what Troy had in store for her. She saw a nearby shoe store, and couldn't help going inside for a quick look. Before she knew it, 5 minutes had passed, and unwillingly, she left the store, and headed downstairs towards the fountain.

"Alright she should be here any second." Troy thought to himself. He had planned this at the top of his head in Build-A-Bear after Gabriella had left. He currently had two Build-A-Bear boxes in his hands, and was anxiously waiting for Gabriella to show up.

"Boo." Gabriella whispered as she crept up behind Troy.

Troy jumped a little. He turned around and met a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"So I see the wildcat got himself a stuffed animal too, huh? Did you get a little cheetah dressed up in a basketball uniform?"

"Joke all you want Montez, but actually, both of these bears, are for you."

Gabriella was confused. Why would he go and make another bear for her when she already made one herself.

"Here. Open it." Troy gave Gabriella the box in his right hand, and smiled. She took the box and opened it. Inside, was of course stuffed animal, but also a box of chocolates. She took the bear out and looked at it. To her surprise, it wasn't a bear, but a little stuffed puppy. She smiled. It was adorable. A tag on its right paw said to "Squeeze here." She squeezed and was caught off guard by a familiar voice.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella was stunned. She looked up to find Troy smiling at her, but all she could do was look back down to squeeze the paw again, to actually see if she wasn't imagining things.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up, once again, to find Troy still smiling at her. She was at a loss for words, and didn't know what to do. She smiled, and actually began to tear up. Once the first tear had fallen, Troy didn't hesitate to step closer to wipe it away with his thumb. Instead of taking his hand away from her face, he kept it there, staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes." Sniffed a teary Gabriella. "Yes, I will."

And with that, Troy's lips met Gabriella's, and they were entwined in a kiss once again. Troy lifted her off her feet and spun her around, lips still firmly together. In the background, you could hear the soothing fountain water, and the fading, soft melody of a piano, with the words "you're beautiful" fading along with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Come on guys! Only 3 reviews :\ Show some support and I'll definitely return the favor! Please? Arghhh I'm dyinggg for some more feedback! Pretty please :[

_"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She looked up, once again, to find Troy still smiling at her. She was at a loss for words, and didn't know what to do. She smiled, and actually began to tear up. Once the first tear had fallen, Troy didn't hesitate to step closer to wipe it away with his thumb. Instead of taking his hand away from her face, he kept it there, staring deep into her eyes._

_"Yes." Sniffed a teary Gabriella. "Yes, I will."_

_And with that, Troy's lips met Gabriella's, and they were entwined in a kiss once again. Troy lifted her off her feet and spun her around, lips still firmly together. In the background, you could hear the soothing fountain water, and the fading, soft melody of a piano, with the words "you're beautiful" fading along with it._

Troy gently let Gabriella down and wiped away the tears that were still falling. His heart pounded faster and faster each time he touched her face. He didn't know what to say or what to think. All he knew is that he wanted this moment to last forever.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was filled with all different emotions. Does he really want to be my boyfriend or is he just asking because I kissed him? Does he care that he's popular and I'm not? Does he want what I want? But all the emotions stirring in her body couldn't overcome the most important one: happiness. At this point, she was beyond being happy. All of the doubts she ever had were forgotten, and she felt absolutely amazing. Every time he touched her face, her heart skipped a beat. All that she wanted right now, was this moment to last forever.

At this point, people were walking by Troy and Gabriella, staring and smiling, as if they knew that they had just become a couple. This just made both of them smile even harder.

At once, they both said "So.." and smiled again.

"How about we go and grab something to eat?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good." Responded a grinning Gabriella.

Gabriella took the empty Build-A-Bear box, and stuffed her new furry little friend back inside. Troy then slipped his hand into hers, and they both smiled while they walked towards the food court.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Pizza, burger, Chinese?" Troy questioned as they approached the food court.

"Mmm..I want cheesecake." Replied Gabriella.

Troy laughed.

"What? You asked."

Troy laughed again and looked at his watch. "Alright. Let's go. We can get your cheesecake from somewhere else okay?"

"But umm…do you even have a car?" questioned Gabriella.

"No, I was thinking we could walk. Come on."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella said, shocked and slightly confused as she followed Troy out of the mall.

And there, in front of them, lay Troy's car, ready to be driven.

"But..I thought Chad drove you here?" said Gabriella, trying to make sense of things inside her head.

"He did. And then he and Taylor came and dropped my car off. Then they went back to Chad's house in Taylor's car."

"Well..did he leave keys?"

"Always got a spare in my pocket." Smiled Troy, unlocking and opening the front door for Gabriella.

After the two got settled in the car, Gabriella couldn't wait to find out where they were going.

"Soo..where are we headed off too?" she asked.

"Somewhere simple. You'll see."

Gabriella wondered what simple meant. And what simple place had cheesecake? Changing the subject, she asked for Troy to put on some music. And with that, Troy pressed Disk 1 and a familiar song flowed through the speakers. Gabriella let the words flow inside her. The song always made her feel like something more than she already was. To her surprise though, once the chorus had begun, Troy started singing along.

_You're beautiful,__That's all that I can say._

_Unforgettable,_

_I'm caught in every way._

_Don't every let the mirror tell you lies,_

_Just look at your reflection through my eyes._

_You're beautiful._

Once Troy stopped singing, Gabriella looked over at him, and saw him smiling back. She once again had tears in her eyes, because even though this song brought her to tears sometimes, the boy that she had been slowly falling in love with had now sung it to her. Troy wiped the tears off her face, and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for Gabriella. Still crying, he wiped the tears away again, and took her hand. Gabriella hadn't even realized that they had stopped, and after taking Troy's hand, she got out of the car and realized they were at…a supermarket?

"Well…he is the one with the car keys." Gabriella thought to herself. "I guess where we go is up to him…"

Hand in hand, they walked to the entrance and got a cart.

"Yeah. A supermarket. Pretty romantic, huh?" Troy said, looking up at what each isle consisted of.

"Are you serious?" Coughed Gabriella, choking on her own spit.

"Hahaha. We'll only be here for a little bit. I just gotta get some things and then we're out of here, okay?"

"Whatever you say weirdo." Gabriella responded, paying more attention to the fruit snacks than to her response. She grabbed a Fruit by the Foot box and made a puppy face at Troy.

"Alright. Put it in the cart. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Gabriella half nodded, still paying more attention to the fruit snacks. She walked around the rest of the isle, discovering Scooby Doo fruit snacks, and all these other characters she had never heard of. By the time she had reached the end of the isle, she had over 5 boxes of fruit snacks in her hands. She was contemplating about which one to buy. They all looked so appealing and so she walked back to cart and dumped all 5 boxes into it. Troy still wasn't back yet, so she decided to keep wandering around. She walked into the next isle which was filled with cereal and cookies. Gabriella had a real sweet tooth. She saw Oreos and Chips Ahoy! and grabbed them both immediately. She sauntered around, surprisingly not finding any more cookies that appealed to her. She headed back to the cart, this time looking at the cereals. She noticed Fruity Pebbles and couldn't help but smile. She picked up a box and happily went back to the cart and dumped her new finds in. She saw Troy coming towards her, but oddly, he was coming in from the entrance.

"Hey. Did you just leave and come back?" questioned Gabriella.

"Yup. So. Um. Is this all?" Troy said, pointing at the stack of snacks that Gabriella had put in the cart.

Gabriella blushed. She hadn't noticed how many things she had actually picked up and put in there. She must have just forgotten about all of the other fruit snack boxes she picked up at random and put in there, and the boxes of cookies just magically appeared in the cart. She dug deep and pulled out the box of Fruit by the Foot and said, "Yeah. This is all."

Troy laughed. "Are you sure you're just gonna forget about the rest of this? Seems pretty appetizing to me."

"Funny. Everything just looked appealing. I don't know. I'm hungry. So anyway, you came here and you're not buying anything?"

"Oh, no. I got my stuff, it's in the car. I saw you wandering around packing this poor cart with food, and decided to let you have your…fun."

"Shut up!" Gabriella said, playfully hitting Troy in the chest.

"Haha, alright then, if that's really all you want, then let's go."

Troy was about to pay for the snack when Gabriella said, "Hey, want a snickers bar?"

"Sure, get like four of them."

Gabriella smirked. "Okay fatty."

Troy turned around to give Gabriella a playfully hurt look.

"Okay Ms. Sticks a bunch of candy and cookies in the cart, call me a fatty. Whatever."

Gabriella laughed and walked out with Troy. She took his hand and continued making fun of him.

"Yeah but at least they had some fruit type nutrition in it. Snickers. What do they have? Fat. That's why you're a fatty." Gabriella explained.

"Hey! You're the one who wanted them in the first place!" Retorted Troy.

"Yeah! One!"

By the time the two reached the car, they were unable to stop laughing. Troy opened the door for Gabriella, and then got in afterwards.

"Where to now?" asked Gabriella, opening a snickers bar.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." And with that, Troy turned on the car, and started to drive away.


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey guys. I know, I haven't updated in a bit, but I've just been too busy with school work and everything. I promise, I'll try to update later this week. Thanks for all your support


	9. Chapter 9

Yo. Wassup guys. Thanks for the reviews, makes me happy. And to CO.ZE.TY.OMI2, haha, no I haven't started school yet. Summer reading stuff that needed to be done. So yes. Here's the next chapter.

_By the time the two reached the car, they were unable to stop laughing. Troy opened the door for Gabriella, and then got in afterwards._

_"Where to now?" asked Gabriella, opening a snickers bar._

_"You're just __gonna__ have to wait and see." And with that, Troy turned on the car, and started to drive away._

As he was driving, Troy turned on the radio and grabbed a snickers bar.

"Troyyy!" Gabriella whined. "Where are we going?!"

"You'll see, calm down." He responded as he bit into his snickers.

"UGH. I'm so hungry!"

"Umm..eat another snickers?"

"I'm not a fatty like you."

"Ha! We already went through this! _You_ were the one with the cart full of cookies and snacks and oddly enough, cereal."

"Because! I told you! I was hungry!" She said, looking into the backseat for her fruit by the foot.

"Okay okay. Get out."

"What? I was just kidding.." She said to no one, since Troy had left the car.

She got out and looked for him. "Troy? Helloo?" Gabriella heard the trunk close and went to the back of the car. She saw no one there, and looked up. "I'm guessing this is Troy's house…" Gabriella walked up to the door and it happened to be open, so she let herself in.

"Hmm. I finally get to see one of the wildcat's houses. And surprisingly, it's not as messy as I thought it would be." Gabriella thought. She called out Troy's name, and got no response. Deciding to take a look around, Gabriella headed upstairs into what she thought Troy's room was. As she was expecting, it was filled with countless basketball items and posters. She sat down on Troy's bed, back to the door. She looked at all the pictures he had of himself and his family and picked up a photo album with pictures of when Troy was younger. "That picture of him in a blouse would sure make a great addition to this photo album." Gabriella laughed to herself.

"Boo." Whispered a Troy who was standing right out of view of Gabriella. She quickly turned around, dropping the photo album in the process, and was scared out of her mind. By that point, Troy was on the floor laughing at the expression on Gabriella's face. As Troy was getting up, Gabriella pushed him onto the bed, playfully.

"Not funny, wildcat. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Umm..inside my house?"

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Gabriella stated as she left Troy's room and headed down the stairs. "Oh yeah, and nice pictures of you when you were younger in the pink tub. Cute."

Troy's jaw dropped open as he went after her. As Gabriella reached the last stair, Troy jumped in front of her and said, "Not yet."

"What? Not yet what?" But by the time she answered him, Troy sped off to the kitchen.

"Stay there, just gimme like 10 minutes okay?" Troy called out.

"TROY! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Nag all you want, buttcheek, but just nag and wait by the stairs."

Gabriella jokingly gasped. "That's it, I'm coming in." And walked into the kitchen. What she saw left her speechless, and so she looked over to Troy.

"I told you 10 minutes, not 10 seconds." He said, back facing her.

Troy was by the stove, cooking up something, and he rearranged the dinner table for two. He had pulled the shades down and had some gorgeous lights on, and the aroma of what he was cooking flowed through the kitchen.

"Wow." Was all Gabriella could say. Troy put something in the oven, and then turned around.

"Well, you said you were hungry, so I made you some food. You know, from a box. Because I'm no Zeke."

He took his white apron off and helped Gabriella to a seat. She was still amazed, and couldn't come out with anything to say.

Troy walked back to the stove and called out, "Do you like vodka or spaghetti sauce?"

"Umm.." Was all Gabriella managed to say.

"Haha. That's okay. I got both." And started to walk towards the table with two plates in his hands. "Alright. Penne vodka and this is..pasta with spaghetti sauce. I don't know if that has a funky name like penne, but whatever. Eat up."

"Do you normally cook like this?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Nope. I just read the box. If it tastes bad, don't blame me, blame the box." He checked the oven and then got some drinks and brought it to the table.

"And you cooked, or read the box, or whatever, just for me?"

"You know, people do this all the time. If they're hungry, they usually make food." Troy smiled as he helped himself to some pasta. "Do you like garlic bread? Okay. Cool, hold on." Troy said, not even bothering to hear Gabriella's response. He headed back towards the oven and took out the garlic bread. He left the oven on, and set a timer, and brought the bread back to the table. "Alright, my pasta may not be any good, but I can tell you that I make killer pieces of baked bread with garlic and cheese on top."

Gabriella helped herself to some pasta and bread. "Mmm…I never thought I'd say this, but you're not that bad of a cook."

"Boxes taught me everything I know." Troy smiled.

They started eating in an awkward silence, but Troy broke it by saying, "Oh, you got a little something on your face." He reached over to the side of her mouth and Gabriella felt Troy's fingers smear sauce all over the side of her face and responded with a,

"No! You didn't!"

"Didn't what? Oh, wait. You have a little something there too…" Troy said as he reached for the other side of her face. Gabriella stuck her hands in her pasta and quickly got up. She went over to Troy and covered his face and hair in spaghetti sauce.

"No fair! I didn't even touch your hair!" He exclaimed, getting up with hands drenched in spaghetti sauce as well. The two ran around the kitchen until Troy caught Gabriella around the waist. He made sure not to get her clothes dirty as he spun her around to face him. As soon as Gabriella got a look at his face and hair, she burst out laughing and sputtered out,

"Your head!" Troy's hands still had plenty of spaghetti sauce on them, so he just smeared some more on her while she was laughing. Gabriella ran to the table and got a handful of spaghetti and chased Troy around the island. She couldn't catch up with him because he would jump over the island and was plainly too fast for her. He once again caught her from behind and held her hands in place.

"Did you really think you could put that stuff in my hair?

Gabriella turned around to face Troy. "Well…" she started. "Of course!" She laughed as she wriggled her hands out of Troy's and dumped the spaghetti all over his head. She fell to the floor laughing and even though his mouth was open in awe, he started laughing as well. He joined her on the floor and leaned his back against the cabinet. The laughter died down and they both just looked at each other for a while. It was silent, but not an awkward silence. The good kind of silence where you can sit back and be there with the person who matters most in your life right now. They both leaned in, wanting the same thing, when they were disturbed by a buzzing noise.

"Oh…the oven…yeah…come on." Troy got up and then helped Gabriella get to her feet. He walked over the oven and put on a mitt and took the pan out and set it in the fridge to cool faster.

"What was that?"

"Oh, you know…food."

"Cake?"

"Close enough. Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

They both got towels and headed towards the bathroom to wash their faces. The bathroom ended up being a total mess afterwards because they would repeatedly splash water onto each other until they were soaked. They left the bathroom hysterically laughing and went back to the kitchen. Troy went into the fridge and retrieved what he had put in there a little earlier. He brought out some more plates and forks and set everything down on the table.

"You made cheesecake?!"

"Yeah. Where we went didn't have made already so I decided to make my own."

"Troy. You know you didn't have to make all this right?"

"My girlfriend was hungry, of course I had to make something." Troy said, smiling.

They both sat down and started to eat. The second the cheesecake was inside Troy's mouth, he spit it back out onto his plate. Gabriella took a bite as well, and to Troy's surprise, she actually liked it. He watched as she ate her whole piece and went for seconds.

"Are you seriously eating another piece?"

"Of course. This stuff is soo good."

Troy was speechless. "Are you kidding?"

"No, do you have any whip cream?"

"Uhh..yeah hold on." Troy wandered off to the fridge and came back with whip cream and a confused look on his face.

"Okay. Lemme get this straight. You actually like this? It tastes nothing like cheesecake but here you are pigging out on it."

"Shut up." Gabriella responded, putting whip cream all over her cheesecake. When she was finished, she looked up to Troy and said "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Open it!"

Troy did as he was told and was met by a mouthful of whip cream. Gabriella even managed to get some on his nose and cheeks and so he took the can away from her and started aiming it at her face.

"Two can play this game Montez!" He laughed as he ran away from her.

Gabriella ran towards the fridge and found a can of chocolate whip cream. By the time both cans were empty, the kitchen was covered in white and brown foam. The two were laughing and running around all over the place. Troy put the can down and dashed for the stairs. Gabriella heard a door slam, so she went upstairs to follow him. She noticed that Troy's door was closed, so she let herself in, looking out in case he was hiding somewhere in there. She saw that no one was in the room, but couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Gabriella left Troy's room and found that the bathroom was adjacent to his, so she let herself in. Gabriella took the feeling of being in Troy's house inside of her. She saw all of Troy's products and wondered if it really took all that to make his hair look so good. She washed her face with soap and water and looked into the mirror. What she saw scared her so much that she started screaming. Troy was standing in the bathtub, and Gabriella was met by his reflection in the mirror. Since he was covered in all this whip cream, she barely noticed him, and thought it was someone else. Troy however was laughing and it didn't seem like he would stop anytime soon. Gabriella turned and stared at him laughing. All of a sudden, she reached for the only handle that was there, and turned the shower on. She laughed as Troy screamed and closed the curtains. She ran into Troy's room and hid in his closet.

Troy got out of the shower, cold and soaking wet. At least he was close to clean now. Even in the freezing cold water, he managed to wash his face and hair so that it was free from whip cream or spaghetti. He found a pair of shorts hanging on the door and changed his jeans. He took off his soaking shirt and headed towards his room. He opened his closet and was met by Gabriella jumping on top of him. Troy caught her around the waist, and Gabriella had her arms around his neck.

"Well, hello." Troy said as he let her down and searched his closet for a shirt.

"Wow your chest is as hard as a rock." Gabriella examined.

"Haha. Thanks?" He said while putting his shirt on. "Mmm..my boxers are wet. Thanks to you. Hold on." Troy left for a minute and came back, looking dry as could be.

"Okay. You had to be expecting that. I mean come on, I was washing my face and I look up into the mirror and I see you looking like an axe murderer with a shampoo bottle in his hand, making it pretend to look like a knife or something."

"Sureee…" Troy said, sitting on his bed and motioning for Gabriella to sit down too.

"Troy…Thank you." Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"For what?"

"For today…it's been unbelievable, really. I've done so many things today, and it just happened that I've done them all with you. Not to mention that I now have a boyfriend who's everything I could have…"

Troy interrupted Gabriella with a kiss so deep, that she couldn't help but lean in for more. They slowly laid back into the bed, never losing contact with each other. Troy broke the kiss, much to Gabriella's despair.

"ever wished for…" said Gabriella quietly, finishing her sentence. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help it. She leaned in for another kiss that she hoped would never end. They both lost contact to breathe, and Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. He put his arm around her, and they both absorbed that moment to cherish forever.

_"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment.__"_

Ha. Had to end this one with a John Steinbeck quote, sorry. Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter was what I was really expecting it to be, but I'll be happy to get feedback. Thanks for the support guys.


End file.
